


Captain Peralta & His Lieutenant

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Quickie, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sorry Amy, Work place romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Jake is left in charge of the precinct





	Captain Peralta & His Lieutenant

‘Can I have your attention squad,’ Holt said as he came out of his office and into the bullpen, ‘I’ve just gotten word of a bomb threat within our precinct. It’s an all hands on deck situation. There is at least one bomb and bomber as well as several hostages. Seems like he was caught off guard. I’m needed at one police plaza for PR so, Sergeant Jeffords & Diaz will go to the scene and assist SWAT. Santiago, Boyle I need you to police the perimeter and assist uniforms to maintain the perimeter and civilian safety. Peralta-’

‘Ooh, you want me sneak in through the vents, like John McClane, and take out the bomber, free all the hostages and come out in a blaze of glory?’ Jake said excitedly.   
‘No, I want you, Powell, Hitchcock and Scully to man the precinct. An ID on this guy or what he wants is a priority.’  
‘Oh man,’ Jake grumbled, ‘why can’t Santiago stay? She loves all that nerdy stuff.’  
‘No,’ Holt said, ‘Peralta, you’re still on a probationary period from the last time we had a precinct emergency.’  
‘What?’ scoffed Jake, ‘that was nothing!’   
‘You almost fudged the entire operation trying to propel in through a window. No negotiations. Dismissed,’ Holt said causing the precinct to run into hyperdrive as everyone prepped to leave. Jake followed Holt to his office attempting to plead his case further. 

‘Please sir, don’t leave me out of this,’ Jake said, ‘I’ll totally behave myself, I stay in the background I promise.’  
‘This is you staying in the background,’ Holt answered, ‘look I need a senior officer to take charge of the place while everyone is away. As one of my best detectives, I am relying on you to manage everything while I’m gone. Powell is young, I need people with more experience in the field and Hitchcock and Scully are well…’  
‘It’s okay, you can say useless fart monsters,’ Jake said.   
‘Well, yes.’   
‘Why me? Why not Santiago, or Diaz?’  
‘You’re a leader, you’re smart, you’re a good detective. You’ll be a good example for Powell. Besides, she’s worked with Diaz and Santiago a lot these past few weeks.’   
‘You think I’m smart?’ Jake said.   
‘Don’t make me regret this Peralta,’ Holt said standing from his desk and collecting his jacket as he headed out past Jake, ‘and don’t adjust any of the settings on my chair. I’ll know.’ 

Jake sighed and rested back against Holt’s desk, watching the gang file out of the bullpen and into the elevator, leaving the squad down to bare bones. As the elevator doors closed Powell popped her head around the door with a smile.   
‘So, am I supposed to buy that you wanted to stay here with me instead of a face-off with a bomber?’ she asked.  
‘I think so. My amazing acting convinced Holt and now we’re all alone,’ Jake said with a grin, ‘just call me Jake the Genius, ooh Jakey Whiz Kid, Jake P and the-’  
‘Jake-’ Powell said, ‘I get it.’  
‘Right, a bomber on the loose, the whole squad in danger, that’s more important, right,’ Jake said remembering the seriousness of the situation. Powell moved into the room and kicked the door shut behind her, drawing the blinds. She sidled up to Jake and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down on her with his trademark goofy grin before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Her fingers held his chin, pulling him towards her so she could deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer, moaning as her fingers moved up into his hair. He spun her around so she was resting on the desk before sliding her up to sit on it. Her hands moved quicker now, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off so he was left with just the t-shirt underneath. He hiked her skirt up so it bunched around her waist before pulling her shirt open. 

‘Jake!’ she hissed, ‘my buttons!’   
‘Sorry,’ he chuckled, ‘I’ll make it up to you.’  
He kissed his way down her chest, cupping her breasts over her bra. He moved to kneel on the floor and pulled her legs up around his shoulders, taking in her scent. He kissed down her thighs making her shiver. As he swept her panties aside and leant down to lap at her gently, Brooke’s strength went from under her and she lay down on Holt’s desk, her head dangling off the end. 

He worked in a rhythm, her juices dripping off his chin before he introduced a couple of fingers and pumped them in sync. As he orgasm hurtled towards her she tangled her hands in Jake’s hair pulling her close.   
‘Jake,’ she groaned, ‘stop.’  
‘Stop?!’ Jake said pulling back confused, ‘you sure?’   
‘Yeah,’ she said pulling herself up to rest on her elbows, ‘I want to cum with you inside me.’  
‘Well, you don’t have to tell me twice,’ Jake said, ‘turn over?’  
Brooke slid off the desk ungracefully before turning around to bend over the desk. Jake unzipped his pants and pulled himself free. He stroked himself to full attention, lubricating himself with precum. 

‘Ready?’ he asked, teasing and her entrance.  
‘Definitely,’ she said. Jake eased himself in, all the way to the hilt, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation for just a moment before he started moving gently.   
‘Oh god Jake,’ Brooke groaned. She leaned back further on the desk as Jake started to move faster.  
‘I’m not gonna last long,’ Jake grumbled.   
‘It’s okay, I’m almost there,’ she said snaking a hand down to play with her clit. As her breath got laboured and she looked lost in herself Jake went over the edge, spilling into her. He collapsed above her, barely able to hold himself as they came down from their high. Jake pulled out but didn’t move away from her. They rose up till Brooke was sitting up. Jake rested his head on her shoulder whilst Brooke played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The moment was short-lived as Jake’s phone rang in his back pocket. 

‘Hello.’  
‘Peralta is everything okay? You sound breathless and Hitchcock and Scully said you’ve been locked in my office for half an hour and Powell is nowhere near her desk. Are you even looking into this case at all? ,’ Holt said.  
‘Uhh, of course,’ Jake said standing upright and tucking himself into his pants. Brooke sat upon Holt’s desk and started to button up her shirt - with the remaining buttons - trying to sort out her messy hair.   
‘What? Locked in your office, pfft more like here unlocking my genius to crack this case wide open.’   
‘So you’ve got an ID? You know why he’s doing this?’   
‘Uhhh, not exactly.’  
‘Do you have any leads? Any idea about what the explosive is, how it’s made?’  
‘Uhh, no.’  
‘So you have nothing?’ Holt said, ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have chosen you. Should I send Santiago back to help you and Brooke out?’  
‘No!’ Jake said, ‘it’s all good. We’ve got everything under control.’  
‘Well, okay. Now stop fooling around and get back to work,’ Holt said.  
‘What? You’re fooling around,’ Jake sputtered. Brooke bit her lip to stop giggling.  
‘Peralta!’   
‘Sorry, gotta go, love you, byeeeeeeeee.’ 

‘Really?’ Brooke asked as Jake hung up the phone, ‘you know that’s not what he meant.’   
‘I know it just threw me is all,’ Jake said.   
‘Imagine if Holt knew what we really had been doing,’ she chuckled, ‘we had sex in front of his picture of Kevin.’   
‘We did, and you moved his picture quarter of an inch to the left. He’d freak if he knew.’   
‘I think he’d freak more about the sex but sure,’ she giggled jumping off the desk. She leaned forward and captured Jake’s lips in a passionate kiss, ‘Let’s go and look up the perp.’   
‘Yep,’ Jake said, as she left ahead of him, ‘definitely going to be able to think about a case right now.’


End file.
